


Devil May Mourn

by arlene28



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Dante cope with Vergil's death at Mallet Island?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil May Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> This is alternate universe. You (the reader) have known Dante since before his mother died and have fought side by side with him at every battle.

Devil May Mourn.  


It is a freezing cold night and I shiver as I step out of Dante’s car. I take a moment to look at the brand new shop sign, hating that Dante changed it to Devil Never Cry, I love the old name. I sigh and bend back into the car to grab the bags of goodies I’ve bought for Dante. It’s been a week since Mallet Island. Since he accidently killed Vergil. He’s been so depressed since then that I want to cheer him up. So I’ve bought him beers, two pizzas, three strawberry sundaes and replacements for a couple of his records in the jukebox that have become too scratched to work. I really hope he starts to feel better soon, it breaks my heart to see him suffering like this. This is the worst I’ve ever seen him suffer. After his mother died it was different, he was too young to really process it. When he lost Vergil at Temen-ni-gru he dealt with it by believing Vergil was still alive but this time there’s just no comfort for him.  
I may as well be living here. I’m either here making sure he’s taking care of himself or curled round him in bed at night. He waits until he thinks I’m asleep every night before allowing himself to cry for his brother. It breaks my heart to hear it. I mourn for Vergil too, even after everything he did, no-one deserves to be Mundus’ puppet. I sigh again to shake the memories away and trudge into the shop.  
“Hey Baby, I got some things for you.” I say as I go in the door.  
I glance over and see him stretched across the sofa asleep. I put the records onto his desk, the pizzas in the fridge and the sundaes in the freezer then pick up the clothes and rubbish that are all over the floor. I phone Trish to see where she is and find out that she’s gone on yet another job on her own because Dante refused to do it. I hang up then walk over to him. I realise he’s not asleep he’s passed out drunk judging by the alcohol smell on him. I notice all the tears and blood on his clothes and realise he’s summoned his doppelganger to ‘spar’ with again.  
“Dante. Dante, baby, come on wake up. Dante lets go upstairs! Dante!”  
There’s no answer from him so I drag him up and hoist him upstairs to his bed. I strip his clothes off and throw them in the bin. He’s lost a bit of weight through lack of food but you can still see all his muscles. If he doesn’t start eating soon he’ll waste away. The despair hits me so suddenly I just curl up on the floor and cry. I cry for Vergil, the strong noble warrior who was turned into something unrecognisable and used as a pawn. I cry for Dante, the warrior forced to kill the last scrap of family he had left. I cry for the unfairness of it all. Two brothers who should have been raised surrounded by a loving, caring family had everything ripped away. Dante, who has done nothing but protect people and save lives can’t have one piece of happiness! I cry for myself too, I have to watch the strong warrior I love slowly weaken and die because I can’t find anyway to help him!  
“Mm, Babe, you okay?” I hear Dante slur sleepily.  
It warms my heart to know he cares enough about me to sense my distress even when he’s passed out drunk. I stand up quickly and wipe away the tears.  
“Yeah, of course I am, Baby. Go back to sleep I’m just gonna shower and I’ll come to bed too.” I reply kissing his forehead.  
“Okay. Hurry back.”  
I rush through my shower and put on one of Dante’s shirts which he lent to me then head back upstairs. I expect him to be asleep again but he’s not. He’s sitting up waiting for me and as I walk into his room he holds his arms out. I walk up to him and curl up in his lap against his chest. He holds me so tightly I can barely breathe but I don’t mind, I know he just needs the comfort. I’m not sure how long we stay like that but I’m starting to doze off as he speaks.  
“Move in with me.” He says into my hair.  
“What?”  
“Move in with me. I want you to.”  
“Why?” I ask looking him in the eyes.  
“Well, you practically live here anyway.” He replies, trying to do his trademark smirk.  
There’s something off about it though. A tinge of sadness and fear to it making me wonder what’s going through his head. Yes we’ve had a sexual relationship since our teen years, in fact we were each other’s firsts. We do love each other but we’ve never been monogamous, never called it a relationship, and never said we love each other. So what’s changed now? Is it just his grieve affecting him? Maybe he just doesn’t want to be alone?  
“Dante, I don’t think this is the right time.” I say slowly.  
“Why not, Babe? I think it’s the perfect time.”  
“No it isn’t. You’re grieving for Vergil. It’s not the right time to make any decisions.” I say standing up.  
“I. See.” He says slowly, standing up too.  
I turn away looking down at my bare feet. This is horrible. This is something I’ve always hoped for but never truly believed would happen and it’s happening now! At the worst possible time! I grab my clothes. I’ve gotta get out of here for a while.  
“What are you doing?” Dante asks.  
“Going for a walk.” I mumble getting dressed.  
“You can’t! It’s too late at night for you to walk by yourself.”  
“It’s fine. It’s not that late and I can look after myself.”  
“Yeah that’s what Vergil thought too and look what happened.”  
“I’ll be fine, okay? I just need some air.”  
“Fine then! You go for a walk. Forget what I just asked you! What is it exactly? I’m not having sex with you so you’re ditching me?” He snaps angrily. “How the fuck could you possibly think that?”  
“Well it’s true right? Without the sex I’m not worth bothering with right? You’ll go off and find a guy that will have sex with you then the next and the next.” He sneers at me with disgust.  
It hurts that he can think that. I try to stay calm, try to remember that he’s grieving and in pain. It just hurts so much though. I’m stunned into silence.  
“Have fun whoring yourself out.”  
I gasp at his words and go to slap him but he catches my wrist and throws my hand away from him. Then he just walks off to the bathroom. I run from the building with tears running down my face. I run and run all the way to my apartment and cry all night. Two days later and I’m still curled up on my bed only moving to use the bathroom, get drinks of water or grab chocolate ice cream from my freezer. There’s a loud banging on my front door which I ignore then suddenly my door goes flying as someone kicks it open.  
“Oh I didn’t realise these doors were so fragile.” Trish laughs from the doorway.  
“Apparently you also don’t know that when people don’t answer the door it means they don’t want to be disturbed.” I scowl at her.  
“Oh cheer up. I wanted to know if you fancied coming on a job with me.”  
“Why?” I ask suspiciously.  
“They’re lower level devils and figured it might make you feel better to beat the shit out of something.”  
“No. I’m not in the mood, Trish, leave me alone.”  
“Funny that’s all Dante keeps saying too.”  
“How’s he doing?” I mumble. “Worse since you dumped him.”  
“I didn’t dump him!” I shout at her.  
“No you just ran away and left him and never came back.”  
“He said… things...”  
“Aw he hurt your feelings in his grieve. Poor baby.”  
I slump as I realise she’s right. He is grieving and lashing out at everyone. He’s blamed both Trish and Lady for Vergil’s death.  
“I’ll go see him.”  
“Good.” Trish says and walks out the door.

A few hours later I walk into devil never cry just in time to see Dante’s doppelganger drive a sword through Dante’s chest.  
“No!” I yell out.  
“He’s made himself weak. He’ll be easy for any devil to kill if he doesn’t take care of himself.” The doppelganger says to me.  
The doppelganger vanishes with a strange look on his face. I run over to Dante, pull the sword out of him and cradle his head in my lap. His wound isn’t healing as quickly as normal and he’s lost even more weight.  
“Dante, baby, wake up please. Wake up!”  
I take my top off to use to put pressure on his wound but even after a few minutes it still isn’t stopping. I get up and run to the bathroom to get the first aid kit and when I get back Dante is sitting up and his wound is healed.  
“Geez, Babe, you could’ve waited for me to be conscious before you stripped.” He says with a smirk.  
“You stupid son of a bitch! I thought you were gonna die!”  
“Ah come on, Babe, like this ever keeps me down.”  
“You were out cold and weren’t healing!”  
I burst into tears, I can’t help it, I’m so relieved. Suddenly Dante is there wrapping his arms round me and holding me close as I soak through his shirt with my tears.  
“Shh babe it’s okay. I’m okay.” He whispers to me.  
“I t..t..thought you were gonna d..d..die!”  
“I’m okay, I’m okay. I was just about to get some pizza and sundaes. Coming with me?”  
“Yeah, sure. I need a new top.” I reply wiping away my tears.  
“Use one of mine. I like seeing you in my shirts.” He laughs.

A few hours later we return to the shop and I’m feeling relieved. Dante scoffed down two large pizzas and three strawberry sundaes. I think he’s finally getting back to normal. We go up to bed and I fall asleep with Dante spooning me and running his fingers through my hair.

 

 

A few days later I’m standing outside looking up at the lovely returned sign saying Devil May Cry. I finally managed to talk Dante into returning the original name, with Trish’s approval of course. I walk into the store avoiding the pizza boxes and beer bottles on the floor. For once I’m not annoyed about them though, as it proves Dante is returning to his old self. He’s put the weight back on and taking jobs again although there’s still a tinge of sadness to him. I find a note on his desk.  
‘Babe, gone to help Lady on a job. Couldn’t say no to a damsel in distress, sorry. Be back soon, D.’  
I laugh when I notice the blood splatter on the desk, realising Lady’s shot him again. Probably due to the ‘damsel in distress’ quip. The bell over the door goes off and I look up to see Trish enter the store.  
“Hey.” I say.  
“Dante around?” She asks.  
“Out on a job with Lady. Why?”  
“Need some help with a few lower level devils.”  
“I can help.” I shrug.  
“Really?” She asks doubtfully.  
“Yeah, why not? Got nothing better to do.”  
“Let’s go.”  
I grab my gun and katana from the wall behind the desk and switch my heels for trainers then we leave.

About twenty minutes later we pull our bikes up outside a condemned warehouse. Doesn’t look like much but I can sense the evil from here. A lot of it.  
“How many are there?” I ask Trish.  
“Fifteen.”  
“You sure? Feels like more.”  
“What do you mean ‘feels like more’?”  
“Dante never told you?”  
“Told me what?”  
“I’m like one sixteenth demon. It means I can sense devils and I’m faster and stronger than an ordinary human. I don’t have the healing thing though.”  
“I didn’t know.”  
“How else do you think I managed to help Dante at Temen-ni-gru and Mallet Island?”  
“I never really thought about it.” She shrugs.  
I just laugh a little then we grab our weapons and walk towards the building. Before we’re even a couple of steps towards it there’s a huge bang and the world goes black. 

When I wake up I notice three things. One, my head really hurts. Two, I can’t feel my arms and three, it smells really bad. I try to raise my head but see stars so I stop. I decide to settle for just opening my eyes slightly. The room is dark and I realise I’m upright and my wrists are attached to a chain in the ceiling above my head. I can finally raise my head and I look round. I spot Trish chained up on the other side of the room.  
“Trish?” I whisper.  
She stirs slightly and lets out a groan. We hear an evil laughter echo round the room and we both come to a full alert. Trish tries to yank her chains off but they’re too strong. A demon comes out of the shadows in the corner and I sense his full power. He’s a demon lord and we’re in trouble. He comes forward and I notice the dagger in his hand.  
“Which one of you is going to tell me where the half-breed is?” He hisses.  
“Never.” Trish says.  
“Go to hell.” I say.  
“Ha-ha I was hoping you would be uncooperative. So, which one of you shall I skin first? The traitor or the human.”  
He walks up to me and draws the blade down the outside of my arm in a six inch long gash. I grit my teeth to stop from crying out and Trish screams for him to stop. He just laughs and goes to stab me in the stomach. Suddenly there’s a gunshot and the demon lord turns to see who shot him in the head.  
“Get the fuck away from her!” Dante yells.  
“Ah half-breed. I was wondering if you would show up. This little human whore yours?”  
“Don’t call her that.” Dante growls out.  
“Same delinquency as your father then? You’re a human lover too? Disgusting.”  
The demon lord goes to stab me again but Dante is suddenly there, blocking the blow with Rebellion. I see Lady sneak into the room and release Trish then a load of lesser devils come into the room and all hell breaks loose. Dante and the demon lord start fighting, blade clashing against blade in a deadly dance. Lady starts shooting at the devils and Trish starts frying them with her lightening. Dante manages to push the demon lord back long enough to take out Ebony and shoot my chains so I’m free. He throws Ebony to me and I start shooting into the devils, back to back with Lady. Dante manages to take the demon lords head and as the body falls to the ground the lesser devils disappear too. 

A little while later I’m back at Devil May Cry with Dante. Trish has gone back to Lady’s house. I think there might be something going on with them. I’m feeling bruised and battered but my arm isn’t cut deep and is already scabbing over.  
“I’m gonna grab a shower.” I say.  
“Yeah, you do that.”  
Dante seems to be pissed about something so I decide to leave him alone for a while. I have my shower and bandage up my arm then head up to bed wearing one of Dante’s shirts. Dante is pacing around downstairs, definitely pissed off, so I walk by him without saying anything. Suddenly I’m pinned to the wall at the bottom of the stairs by my throat. Dante isn’t holding me hard enough to hurt but hard enough that I can’t get free.  
“What the fuck are you doing?” I gasp.  
“What the fuck were you doing going out there on a job?” Dante yells back at me.  
“I was working. Trish needed help and neither of us knew there was gonna be a demon lord there.”  
“You didn’t check it out properly!”  
“Oh like you do?! Get off of me now!”  
“Were you trying to get yourself killed?! You could have ended up with more than a gash in your arm, Babe!” He shouts beginning to shake me gently.  
“Dante stop it! You’re scaring me!”  
Dante suddenly lets go of me and I slide down the wall shocked. Dante has never been like this. When I almost got bitten by Cerberus he just said I should’ve been quicker. When Vergil stabbed me in the arm Dante just said I was lucky it wasn’t my throat. I’ve been on loads of jobs on my own and with Lady or Dante and he’s never been bothered before. I just don’t understand what’s wrong with him but I’m not waiting around to find out. I get up and run out of the shop.  
It’s pouring with rain and dark so I can’t see very well so I just run and keep running. I run past an alley and a shadow comes out and grabs me round the waist. I scream, kick and hit the creature that has me. In takes a few minutes before I realise the creature is Dante. I stop fighting, gasping for breath. Dante wraps his coat gently round me and picks me up bridal style. He heads back to Devil May Cry.  
“I’m sorry.” I whisper.  
“For what? Almost getting yourself killed earlier? Running off into the rain in just a shirt? Or maybe for trying to fight me off like a six year old girl in the playground? I thought you were better trained than that.” He replies darkly.  
“I am I just didn’t notice you coming for me till you already had a hold of me.”  
“Like you didn’t notice the demon lord in that warehouse earlier? Neither case is like you.”  
I go to answer when I realise he’s right. I should have sensed the demon lord earlier and sensed him in the alleyway. I should have fought him better than just kicking his shins and slapping at his arm. What’s wrong with me? My instincts are off and my reflexes aren’t as good as they should be. I curl up into Dante’s neck and breathe in his scent. It’s a musky smell that I find a real turn on. No one else can do that to me, turn me on just by their scent. I feel myself get wet and I squirm a little at the feeling. I feel Dante tense and he starts sniffing the air. He can smell my arousal. I begin to feel mischievous and start kissing Dante’s neck. He gives out a small moan. I get bolder, licking my way up his neck following his artery. His breathing speeds up. I bite down on his neck right where his pulse is. He groans aloud and missteps.  
“Babe, if you keep that up we’re not going to make it to the shop. Plus I’m still pissed at you.”  
“Then let me say sorry.” I whisper along his skin.  
He growls and begins running and I laugh. I laugh at the sheer exhilaration I feel. Everything is going to be alright. Dante isn’t mad anymore and things are going to go back to normal. I sigh contentedly against Dante’s neck. We enter the shop and Dante continues straight up to the bedroom. He puts my feet on the ground and I drop his coat. He just stares at me for a minute, my entire body only covered by his wet and see through shirt. Dante kisses me hungrily and I realise he has fangs. It’s been so long since he had sex his demon is at the surface fighting to take what it wants. I run my tongue over the edge of one of his fangs which makes a drop of blood seep from my tongue. Dante growls even more but then pulls himself away from me.  
“No I want to take my time.” He says fighting the demon.  
I walk up to him and start undoing his vest. He grabs my wrists and tells me to wait. I know he’s worried that his demon might take control. I don’t care though I just want him. I want things to go back to normal. I want the old Dante back. I lean into him and rub myself against him like a cat in heat. To finish his self-control completely I make a little moaning noise and bite my lip. He growls, his eyes flashing red, then rips my shirt open. He pulls the shirt off me then picks me up and throws me on the bed. He stands at the end of the bed and strips his clothes off. Then he hesitates, fighting against his demon half again. I groan and run my hands down my body from my neck, over my breasts then down between my legs. I start rubbing my clit, writhing and moaning from the pleasure. Dante throws himself on me, pinning my wrists to the bed. He thrusts his member into my wet pussy in one go. He roars at the feeling of being wrapped in me as I scream from the feel of him filling me. He continues to thrust into me over and over again so hard I know he’s bruising me but I don’t care it just feels too good. He kisses me passionately and as I orgasm I jerk accidentally cutting my lip on his fangs. He licks the blood from my lip and then starts sucking on the cut. I see stars as I cum almost completely blinded by the pleasure.  
When I can see again Dante is sitting up against the headboard next to me with a satisfied smirk on his face. He’s still hard as he didn’t cum. I roll over towards him with a smirk of my own. He raises an eyebrow at me. I crawl up between his legs, running my nails down on the inside of his thighs as I go. He leans his head back and closes his eyes at the feel of my light scratches. Due to this he doesn’t notice me putting my mouth over his swollen member until my lips touch its head. His eyes pop open and he gasps.  
I make a purring noise as my mouth envelopes his cock making Dante jerk with the pleasure. I pull my mouth back up lightly grazing him with my teeth. He moans and grabs my hair. He pushes me back down his dick until he hits the back of my throat. He takes complete control, moving my head up and down by my hair. I feel a hand run over my ass making me gasp in shock and I gag as Dante pushes his cock too far down my throat. I force my head back up so I can look over my shoulder to see who else is here. I gasp in shock when I see Dante’s face but with red eyes. It’s his doppelganger. I didn’t even realise he could summon it for things like this. Dante tugs my hair again making me turn my head back round and then kisses me again. As he thrusts his tongue into my mouth his doppelganger does the same thing to my pussy. I let out a low groan which is swallowed by Dante. I’m almost feverish with my lust. I’m matching Dante’s tongue move by move and pushing my ass at his doppelganger. I hear the doppelganger laugh and feel him move to take me when suddenly I’m scooped up by Dante.  
“No.” He growls at his doppelganger.  
“I thought you wanted me to pleasure her?”  
“Not like that! She’s mine!”  
“Yours? I’m not a bloody toy!” I say.  
“Yes you are. You’re my toy.” Dante smirks at me.  
I go to hit him and find myself on my back with him straddling my chest and my wrists pinned to the bed again. He puts his dick back into my mouth and starts fucking me whilst his doppelganger goes back to plundering my pussy again. I moan but can’t move as both men are pinning me down. Dante fucks my mouth until my jaw hurts then pulls me onto my hands and knees. He thrusts into my cunt again grabbing my hips hard enough to bruise and digging his nails in enough that I know he’s drawing blood. His doppelganger lays underneath me and starts sucking and nibbling on my breasts whilst rubbing my clit. I scream Dante’s name and the doppelganger bites down on my nipple hard. I cum in a rush and can feel my juices flow over Dante’s member. Dante just keeps pounding and the room echoes with my cries, Dante’s panting and the sound of him slamming against my ass.  
The doppelganger crawls round to my face and grabs my hair lifting my head up. He glances at Dante and then pushes his dick into my mouth. They both fuck me to the same rhythm. Dante pushes his thumb into my ass and I scream around the doppelgangers penis. He grins and shoves his member further into my mouth till it hits my throat. He cums in one massive spurt and I swallow every last drop of it. He kisses me licking my mouth clean.  
“I do hope I get to play with you again soon.” He whispers into my ear with a grin then disappears into the shadows.  
Dante slaps my ass hard making me yelp.  
“I’m still here you know, Babe.”  
“Hm, I forgot about you.” I laugh.  
Dante growls and flips me over lifting my legs over his shoulders he shoves his cock into my cunt so hard it’s almost too much. Almost pain instead of pleasure. Then Dante does this strange hip swing movement and hits that spot. Just the right spot. The spot which makes me cry out his name and claw at his shoulders drawing blood. As my nails leave furrows in his flesh he explodes inside me seeming to go on for hours even though I know it’s probably only seconds. We curl up under the covers completely satisfied. Dante holding me tightly.  
“I thought I was going to lose you, you know.” H says quietly.  
“What? When?” I reply sleepily.  
“When I realised that demon lord had captured you.”  
“Oh.” I reply, starting to think of my own strange behaviour lately.  
He turns me round to look at me.  
“With Vergil…dead, you’re the only person I have left. I honestly don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”  
“Is that why you got so pissed at me?”  
“Yes, I was scared. I realised my life would be meaningless without you in it.”  
“I’ll try to never leave you, Baby, I swear.” I say, cupping his face in my hands.  
“Move in. Please. Live here where I can protect you.”  
“Okay.” I say. “But you realise I don’t want your protection. I’m still going to take jobs.”  
“No! No more jobs. Never!”  
“Dante, you have to let me live my life how I want to or this won’t work anymore.”  
“We’ll talk about it later.” He says grumpily.  
We lay in silence and he falls asleep first. As I drift into unconsciousness I realise why I’ve been so out of it.

 

 

The next day Dante has gone on a job with Trish after realising I wasn’t going to agree to retirement. Lady walks in the door.  
“Hi Lady. Did you get it?”  
“Yep, it’s here.” She says, handing me a package.  
“Thanks. Hey, don’t say anything please.”  
“Okay. I hope you get the answer you want.”  
“I’m not sure what answer I’m hoping for to be honest.” I reply sadly.  
She gives me a strange look and leaves. I sit there for a while just staring at the package. I don’t know how long it takes for me to get the courage but eventually I head to the bathroom with it.

 

A few hours later Dante walks in looking drained with exhaustion. I stand up and he sits at his usual chair.  
“Dante? I need to talk to you about something.”  
“Babe, if it’s just another argument, don’t bother. I’m not in the mood.”  
“It’s important.”  
He sighs and stands up, walking to the stairs.  
“Not now!” He shouts.  
“I’m pregnant!” I yell back.  
He spins round and just stares at me with a scowl. I take a step back.  
“I’m sorry, I know it’s probably not something you want, but I’m keeping it anyway.”  
He walks up to me. Suddenly he grabs me and spins me round and round. He has a huge grin on his face.  
“Stop it or I’m gonna be sick.” I shriek.  
He puts me down, still grinning.  
“I’m gonna be a father?!” He yells excitedly. “And you can’t work.”  
“Only whilst I’m pregnant.” I scowl. “Once it’s born I’m going back to work.”  
“Nope by then you won’t want to. You can be my permanent damsel in distress needing my protection.” He laughs.  
I suddenly feel like I’m channelling Lady as he looks down at me with a huge grin. I aim my gun at his head and shoot him. As he’s lying on the floor healing I walk out the door.  
“I’m going for pizza. Be a sweetie and clean up the blood will you, Baby?”


End file.
